YouTube Total War: Chaos Expands
by Noman'sland260
Summary: The Second book of the YouTube Total War series. Europe now a mess of conquest with nations expanding to become the dominant force in the continent. A spark of revolution in North America will change the worlds view upon it. An ambitious India having the need to have an empire and become Asia's powerful nation (summary sucks I know)
1. Overview

**Second book of my YouTube Total War series. Thanks to all of you who read the first one. Special thanks to Butterfly Composer for giving me some advice (thanks by the way mate) and TheGamakazi for supporting my first story (you're awesome) It really means a lot to me. I'll have new Youtubers and factions introduced as well. This is an overview on who you will see.**

* * *

Great Britian, their empire slowly declines as they lose France, Belgium, and Netherlands. It is a dark age for Britain. The four knights continue to serve King Overgard but it seems that his time is running out. Other duke's are disputing on who gets to be the next king considering he has no heir.

Sweden, after the loss of Iceland, American colonies, and the king's friend. They are reduced to a fraction of what they were. To prevent a full-scale war with the British he made an alliance with them. But then an old friend asks for aid and Sweden is thrown into war once again

Evil Dutch Empire, Gamakazi defeated the mighty British Empire and declared to the world that he was evil and ruled with an iron fist decimating rebels across France. After the conquest of France he turns to Prussia who left him to fight the British alone. He is now looking for vengence.

United States, after beating two empires the world now had something to fear in the new world. They take a brief moment to rest and then set sail for India where the traitor Callofduty4man221 was based and then set their sites on Canada where they hope to expand their domain.

India, after defeating the Maratha Confederacy Callofduty4man221 disolved his company and declared India free of British rule with him as their figurehead. After he would run the British out of India, it came to him that India was not enough and so planned to push east but he would have to be careful of the Americans coming from the west

Prussia, it's dreams of uniting Germany were dashed after the British took over the south and formed a confederation with it's client states, plus the alliance of Austria and Poland waged war on them and the remaining free German states who had their own ambitions. Now they had the Dutch breathing down their necks. The fate of Prussia falls in the hands of the new Kaiser, ThePrussianPrince.

Canada, Canada was a British colony but Quebec was originally owned by the French. When the French were defeated, Quebec declared independence and beat the British back creating a strong nation in Canada. The Kingdom of Quebec committed atrocities against Anglo-Canadians by performing mass executions. One man had enough of this madness and chose to take a stand. Though he was American he didn't want to see a meaningless genocide, his name was Coldmeat247.

Australia, after the explorations of Captain James Cook the Polynesian island of Australia became a colony of the British Empire. They were a peaceful nation and never fought in a war. However when the news of the British losing in India arrives the governor, LegendofTotalWar chooses to send reinforcements to fight back. But the new free India won't go down easily


	2. Prolouge-America

**Washington D.C, United States February 20 1790**

In the capital of the United States there was a celebration. They were celebrating the victory they had against Great Britain, Quebec, and Sweden. There was a parade of the regiments who survived in the war, stuffed taverns of veterans who told stories of there moments on the field and chatting off the ears of their friends. American flags were hanging off of every building and soldiers reuniting with their families after months of worry and sorrow.

In the White House, President Prince of Macedon watched from the Oval Office. Never felt so happy since he won the presidential election. He heard a knock on the door "come in." he said. In walked in his favorite admiral and general, Heir of Carthage and Surreal Beliefs. "Mr. President come down stairs there's a big feast and we won't start without you." Heir of Carthage said. "Sorry Patchy, I was just contemplating on how far we've come." Prince of Macedonia replied.

"Our success has brought us to greater heights sir, we are recognized as a super power." Surreal said.

"Indeed we have, now let's go eat." the President said. The three of them walked down to the dining hall. When they arrived, everyone started applauding for the presiden't arrival. There were members of the cabinet, senators, and high ranking military officials. Heir of Carthage and Surreal took their seats and Prince of Macedon walked over to his chair at the end of the dining table and gave a speech.

"Gentlemen, I want to thank you for joining me in our countries monumental hour. It was the 8th of February when the barbaric empires of Europa crossed the Atlantic and the northern vagabonds from Quebec inundated our beloved union of states. With brave men fighting to protect such a prosperous and merited nation they have proved the world of our strength and they know they have something to fear. Let us make it clear to the world that we are the foundations of order and equality, let us wipe the devils who fight for their delusions of peace."

Everyone in the banquet hall applauded. "Enjoy the food." Prince of Macedon said. The room filled with chatter and the clanging of silverware. There was Willamsburg coleslaw, mixed vegetable stew, biscuits, pork chops, fish-in-pastry, buttered mash potatoes, pot pie, and a spit roasted pig. For desert there was strawberry marzipan, sugar cakes, sweet potato pudding, pumpkin pie, and ginger snaps.

 **United States-Quebec border**

In a forest on the border were five men in white and blue military coats, with them were four people, their wrists tied to a rope and sacks on their heads. Scared of what's to become of them. They were Anglo-Canadians and the Chancellor of Quebec ordered that they should all be executed throughout the entire republic or make them slaves. It was his decision. The soldiers were Franco-Canadian and were under the Québécois military. Their orders were to kill Anglo-Canadians and fight their current war against the Inuit tribes.

The sergeant screamed at them to kneel in French. But the captives didn't understand. The soldiers kicked the back of their legs and were forced to the ground. They heard the sound of muskets pointing at their heads. The sergeant was preparing to give the kill order, but then an arrow pierced his neck, hitting his jugular vein. He was dead before he hit the ground. The soldiers pointed in the direction the arrow came from. One of them fired his gun hoping that he hit something but another arrow flew and hit his chest.

The remaining three soldiers fired their guns and while they were reloading, a hooded figure wearing an olive green robe and leather armor rushed at them with a saber, maiming them before their muskets were still being loaded. The mysterious figure in the robe walked to the captives liberating their wrists from the rope and taking off the sacks covering their faces. There were two middlaged men, an old man, and a girl who looked like she was 17. One of the men asked "Who are you?"

The figure took off his hood, he had brunette hair and a circle beard. A little rough but he looked as if he would be in his early thirties. "My name is ColdMeat247 I'm a friend from the resistance. It's not safe here, head to the United States, there's a militia who agreed to help us. They have a refugee camp in the city of Okanogan. They'll understand if you came from Quebec."

"Wait, your from the resistance?" the girl asked. "Yes." replied ColdMeat replied. "Take me with you, my father was executed, his last wish was for me to get revenge." said the girl acting so confident knowing she won't get turned down. "I want to join as well!" said one of the men barging into the conversation "I was taken away from my family I want to see them again and pay back the Quebecois for what they did."

"We're always looking for new recruits, come with me and stay close. MP's have strict border security."

~2 days later~

 **The White House Oval Office**

"Mr. President, Quebec is blaming us for an attack on a patrol. Just on the border between Washington and the Western Territories (British Columbia)." said one of his attendants. "Bring in General Surreal Beliefs." PrinceofMacedon replied.

"Yes sir." the attendant said and rushed out the office to fetch the general. After a short length of time, Surreal Beliefs walked in "You wanted to see me Mr. President?"

"Yes, I need you to head to Montreal and speak to the Chancellor. Do whatever you can to resolve this situation. Take the 5th Boston Light Division as well as Foreign Service Officer Pixelated Apollo, he is essential to repairing relations between our nations."

"What happened in Quebec sir?" Surreal asked for he didn't know why the President was so worked up. "They're blaming us for an attack on their men on the western border investigate if you can and as I said before. Resolve this situation. Any more questions general?"

"No sir. I'll be on my way as soon as possible."


	3. Prologue-Asia and Oceania

**New Delhi, India February 22nd 1790**

Callofduty4man221 and his company conquered Afghanistan and India. But the people weren't that satisfied being ruled under a foreigner. So he found the kidnapped Maharja in the royal palace, placed there by pro-British Indian militia. He was 22 years old but he ran the country well before the British came into the picture when he was 16 until the British abdicated him am it their own pro-British prince into power.

He presented himself to the Indian public and pledged to live in freedom of imperialism and start a new future. He appointed Callofduty4man221 as Head General of the Indian Foreign Guard. His first order was to hunt down the remnants of the British East India Company. Located in an abandoned fishing village on the east coast. He assembled the new Indian army as well as his own foreign guard and headed east towards his destination.

 **British occupied village**

The village was a makeshift camp for the company's remnants. They were a regiment left behind during the evacuation trying to hold off an attacking force of Indians. Top ranking East India Company officer, Maj. Biscuits Total War was in the elder's hut writing a letter to the Australian governor to issue an evacuation of the company before the Indians could find them. Everyone was on edge, sentries placed at every corner. There were only 900 soldiers left, not much ammo, rations, and drinking water. There was a lifeboat in condition for one trip. He stormed out of the tent looking for his courier. He walked through tight streets looking for the courier's hut. After walking down half the street he found it and barged in to find the courier talking to a soldier. "Nelson!" screamed Biscuits, the courier gave the soldier a confirming nod and the soldier left. "What do you need sir?" the courier asked. He walked up to him and handed him the letter "Take this letter and sail on the dinghy and head to Australia, inform the governor that we need an immediate evacuation of the remaining company memebers."

"Yes sir anything else?" the courier asked.

"Just go!" Biscuits screamed, loosing his patience.

"Yes sir!" the courier responded, saluted and left the hut. He ran through the village and set sail once he got in the dinghy.

 **Sydney, Australia governor's house February 23rd 1790**

~Next Day~

Governor LegendofTotalWar of the Australian colony looked out to enjoy the breeze striking his face on the balcony. Australia was an awfully peaceful colony, mainly because the majority of the natives were all killed after Captain Cook introduced guns to them and the local tribes killed each other. Beyond that though, Australia was a nice place. One of his attendants walked into his room "Sir, there is a courier from the British East India Company with a message, he says it's urgent."

"Bring him in." said the governor as he walked to his desk. The attendant and after a minute the courier walked with an envelope in his hand. "Governor, I bring a message from Maj. Biscuits Total War of the British East India Comapny."

He gave him the letter.

 _Governor LegendofTotalWar_

 _My men and I are stranded on the east coast of India, we need you to send a fleet to evacuate the remnants of the company. The Indian army will close on us at any day now so please make haste and get us off this wretched country._

 _Sincerily,_

 _Maj. Biscuits Total War_

After he read the letter he looked at the courier and spoke "Alright I'll assemble a fleet and head their myself and you're coming as well." LegendofTotalWar said.

 **British occupied village February 26th 1790**

~Next morning~

The fishing village was busy as it was last night. Major Biscuits was on the village wall with a bunch of sentries looking over the horizon for the Indian army. Three days had passed since the courier left, there were two possibilities. Either he made it to Sydney and the navy was on their way or the courier drowned in the ocean.

Not a moment too soon he saw something on the horizon. He took out his telescope and got a closer glimpse at what was there. He saw men with guns and on horses. They had been found.

"Sound the alarm! The Indians have found us!" Biscuits screamed, a sentry rushed to a bell and started ringing it. It echoed throughout the entire village and soldiers were rushing to take position on the wall and in the streets.

Callofduty4man221 had the high ground advantage. It overlooked the entire village, he ordered two militia regiments to the village walls. Biscuits pulled out his pistol and started shouting orders "enemy at 200 meters! Present arms! Steady!"

Every man on the wall pointed their rifle at the incoming enemy sweating with anticipation and shaky hands "Steady!...Fire!"

A single volley was fired and knocked down a good 30-40 men in each regiment. The militia stopped and fired and killed about 20 and wounding 32. The British reloaded and fired back knocking down more than they did last volley.

Callofduty4man221 who was now feeling impatient sent three Indian line infantry regiments. The militia were obliterated. But when Biscuits saw the line infantry moving he knew they wouldn't stand a chance on the wall "Everyone fall back into the streets and take positions. Grab the wounded and take them to the shore!" he shouted. Everyone got off the wall. Some carrying crippled men on their backs.

They took positions, garrisoned in the huts with some men garrisoned before them. 12 of the Indian soldiers took out their grappling hooks. They threw them and they each grabbed on to the wall. One by one every soldier started climbing up to the wall into the village. When they got up they were under suppressive fire from men in the huts. The first ones to get on the wall weren't so lucky. But until there were only one or two g." uns firing at a time. The Indians rushed to the gate and released the lock. They pushed opened the gate to let their fellow soldiers in. But they all eventually got funneled in as they went through.

Everyone in the front was nearly out of ammo and they wouldn't last on a melee fight in the next wave. Suddenly, a soldier rushed into the hut Biscuits was in "Sir, the Australian fleet has been sighted! They're sending in three brigs to shore."

Biscuits felt a relief and rushed out of the hut and shouted "Everyone the Australian navy has arrived. Run to the shore!"

Callofduty4man221 saw the navy in the distance. So he sent four more line infantry regiments and two foreign guard regiments. Three Australian brigs turned to their port side and lowered their brows. Sailors rushed down to help the wounded onto the ships. Following them were men in the huts who didn't see combat. Lastly were Biscuits and his group. The Indians were inside the village and Biscuits and his men were halfway to the shore. Everyone ran, ran faster then they ever did in their entire lives. The Indians nearly reached them but they reached the shore and everyone started boarding. They headed down to the lower deck to make more room. Biscuits of all people was one of the last who got on.

After that, the ships didn't wait for anyone else. They released their masts and sailed to the sea. The Indians arrived at the shore. They fired at the ships but it was no use. Callofduty4man221 was paranoid. What would the Maharaja say?

Biscuits was sitting on the deck of a brig, sweating and breathing heavily. His ship suddenly stopped. He got up and found that he was docked with another ship. The man who walked aboard was wearing a politician's uniform. He approached Biscuits who had a puzzling expression "Legend?" he asked somewhat hysterically. "Good to see you too Biscuits." LegendofTotalWar replied smiling. "My God, it's been years last we met! What's with the outfit?" he spoke ecstatically. "Come aboard my ship, I'll tell you the whole story." said Legend.

 **Royal Palace, New Delhi, India February 28th 1790**

Callofduty4man221 walked into the throne room and bowed, on all fours with his arms bent and facing the floor "Your majesty, I regret to inform you that the company has retreated from India due to the assistance of a British colonial navy, I have failed my mission. I do not expect forgiveness and deserve punishment."

The Maharaja stood silently for a few seconds and finally spoke. "There is no need for punishment general."

"I'm sorry?" Callofduty4man221 raised his head in surprise.

"I only wanted them gone, it didn't matter how. If anything this is my fault. I should've known they would've received some sort of assistance. But that's not important. Right now we need to expand our influence. You've made us powerful and though it wasn't your intention we must thank you for exploiting the Maratha's. They would've brought us to ruin. India must have it's own empire but we can't have it without you general. Will you be able to serve India in it's time of need?"

"Yes your majesty" Cod4man221 replied. "You will be summoned when the government makes their decisions. That is all." the Maharaja said.

"Yes your majesty." Cod4man221 said and then he stood up and left the room.


	4. Prologue-Europe

**London, England February 22 1790**

In Buckingham Palace the four knights, Lionheartx10, Malakith Skadi, Alex The Rambler, and Warrior of Sparta were alone socializing.

"So how's Rambler Town coming along?" Malakith asked.

"It's awful. Turns out I can't be a town planner. So there's a lot of traffic problems." Alex replied.

"Also he keeps yelling donut van. To be honest I don't even know that even means." Warrior added.

The three of them seemed to be having a good time. But out of the four of them, Lionheartx10 wasn't smiling at all. Alex looked up worryingly. "Lionheart are you alright? Do you still have pneumonia from floating in the ocean. He asked. "No it's not that. I'm worried about our majesty. He hasn't been feeling well." Lionheart replied. It was true, King Overgard had been suffering from stomach illnesses and pneumonia. The worst part would be his successor. He had no heirs to take his crown. Many of the dukes disputed with each other wondering who would be the next king. Trouble would stir soon.

"I think one of us should check up on him." Malakith said. "I'll go." Lionheart said. He walked away and headed for the kings quarters. He walked through the large palace taking the time to admire many if the beautiful artifacts within. He wondered if he could be king. He was Overgard's most valued advisor and general so maybe he could inherit the throne.

By the time he arrived, around him he saw servants and politicians crying. He had panic plastered on his face and walked up to someone grabbing her by the shoulders. "What happened to his majesty?" He asked anxiously while gripping the shoulders of the woman. Instead of answering she turned away and hung her head so she could sob. He barged into the king's bedroom and saw the king in his bed surrounded by doctors. One of them turned to face Lionheart. He shook his head which was the sign that his majesty had died.

~11 hours later~

The funeral of King Overgard begins. His coffin being carried out of Westminster Abbey by the royal guard. He is mounted on a wagon and his coffin is covered by the royal colors and is pulled away while being escorted by Coldstream Guards. Walking behind him are the dukes. Jackie Fish of Kent, DUB_R: TotalWar of Somerset, Heph of York, SaphirePheonix08 of Lancaster, Total War Zone of Birmingham, OfficalyDevin of Nottingham, Dragonheart of Cardiff, and Get Milky of Inverness. Behind them are representatives from the colonies, Italy, Iberia, North Africa, The Southern German Confederation, and Australia. Next were the four knights and finally there were infantry, cavalry, and navy.

The escort walked through the streets of London as crowds of people watched the coffin pass by. It was on a slow march to Windsor castle. The sacred place where all the monarchs of the empire layed. The escort will take the coffin to a carriage which will drive away the coffin to the castle. People in the crowd were sobbing as the coffin was driven through the streets of London. They reached the carriage and the guards carefully lifted the coffin and walked over to the carriage. They take it to a decorated carriageand it rode away to the home of buried monarchs to find a new life with God and may he bless the next crown and the country.

Everyone went home that night. Lionheart returned to his manor in Vauxhall and as he entered he saw his wife Chloe sitting in the Living Room watching her husband as sad as he can be. "I know about his majesty but how are you feeling my love?" Chloe asked. "My thoughts are with the empire, it will crumble if we can't find a king to lead us. I fear the worst." Lionheart said as he sat down on the sofa. "Why don't you go sleep dear it's late and you have a lot of work to do tomorrow. I'll be waiting upstairs for you." Chloe said and pecked her husband on the cheek.

Lionheart went to his dresser and changed into comfortable bed wear, washed up, and went to bed.

 **London, England February 23rd 1790**

The next morning London was stirring with unrest. Parliament seized power over Britain and there were riots in the streets, skirmishes between rioters and the police. The empire needed a sovereign or else everything will fall.

There was no heir to be found and since King Overgard did not specify who it would be Parliament with a solution. They belie lived Parliament should have all the power and elect a prime minister turning Great

But the dukes went against Parliaments will and left the empire to form their own independent nations.

The House of York created by Heph ruled all the York counties and Durham.

The House of Lancaster created by SaphirePheonix08 ruled Chershire all the way up to Northumberland.

The House of Kent created by Jackie Fish ruled Kent, Sussex, Essex, Hampshire, and Suffolk.

The House of Somerset created by DUB_R: TotalWar ruled Cornwall, Devon, Somerset, Dorset and Wilshire.

Total War Zone created the House of Birmingham ruled Worcestershire, Warwickshire, Staffs, Shrops, Herefs, and Gloucestershire.

OfficiallyDevin created the House of Nottingham ruled Nottinghamshire, Lincolnshire, Leicestershire, and Derbyshire.

The last was Parliament who remained as the loyalists of Great Britian. They ruled the remaining counties in the center, the colonies, and the Dependencies. Scotland under Get Milky and Wales under Dragonheart declared their independence. Irish loyalists declared their independenance forming their own free republic. With England now divided, the loyalists of the country remained in the Republic of London, run by the Parliament.

 **Amsterdam, Netherlands February 24th 1790**

King Gamakazi sat on his throne eating fresh fruit. Specifically pears. His new Minister of the Army, The Shermanator walked into the throne room. He was promoted early this month from Field Marshal when the Netherlands was in the war against Britain. He was a war hero back when the British occupied the Netherlands and in expelling the French rebels. His popularity and experience in leadership is what lead to his current position and he was really good at his job. "My lord, the British Isles has been divided into different factions and the British European and North African colonies are rebelling for independence."

"Very good. We must use this confusion to our advantage. Mobilize armies to occupy these colonies and make them our own."

Three armies were sent to Iberia, Italy, and North Africa. With every battle sparked between the Londoners and the rebels, the Dutch would rush in and take city after city after city.

 **Stockholm, Sweden February 24th 1790**

A memorial was held outside to all the soldiers who died during the colonization of America and the destruction of Iceland. King DiplexHeated looked at the number of crosses that spread out in front of him especially the most noticeable one in front of him. The one of Bluedrake42. He thought to himself why he would he invade America. He owned all of Scandinavia and Eastern Europe. He let his greed cloud his vision and never stopped to realize conquest wasn't everything. He should've taken care of his people.

A man in a decorated jacket walked behind him and asked "What are you thinking about your majesty?"

"A lot of things Judska, I can't sleep at night because I'm thinking of every life I see right now that died in vain because of my own ambition. Was it worth it?"

"Your majesty. You need to stop thinking about your flaws. It's what stops progression. Think of how you can make up for it. There's people out there that need your leadership. This is a time to build our empire's economy and way of life. The colonists need to feel a connection with their homeland, they are proud to be quite citizen of the Swedish Empire!"

"You're right Judska. This is a time of reform. We need to stop thinking of war and more about the people. I'll get to work right away."

 **Berlin, Brandenburg February 25th 1790**

Germany was a whole mess with foreign powers occupying the country. The British left and the German states they conquered were independent. But that only left them to merge with Austria who wanted to recreate the Holy Roman Empire. The Polish who recently have been mobilizing their armies around the East Prussia region. The Evil Dutch Empire staking its claim in western Europe and the power hungry Swedish ruling the east and north.

After his father Whilhelm died of a heart attack. Kaiser ThePrussianPrince the youngest Kaiser in Prussian history at age 27 has been struggling to keep its boarders secured. He never experienced this much pressure in his life and diplomatic relations haven't been good since the current nations that surround him want to kill him. Invasion was feared nearly every day across the Prussian Kingdom. But then he thought of Sweden. He and Diplex go back to students at Oxford when they were prince's until they graduated. They went home so they could get officers training.

So he chose to get an alliance with Sweden. He sent an envoy there hoping that Diplex would see his current situation and hopefully help him in a war against any nation that that invaided Prussia.


	5. The Mad Prince

Ever since the dissolution of Great Britain, the English houses were able to maintain peace for a year. However conflict soon started to boil as Lancaster and York were about settle their old rivalry since the War of the Roses

 **Keighley, England March 21st 1791**

Prince Heph of the House of York and his son the Count of Leeds were in the garden of their estate. Heph decided to retreat from public life and spend some moments alone with some father-son time. "Father. Spring time is here." the count said as he knelt on the ground feeling the buds of young freesia's. "Can't wait until they blossom and we can finally see the colors of it's petals." he added.

"Remember your mother always loved to come out to the garden and tell you about the different flowers that grow in England." Heph said to his son kneeling down next to him. "She would've loved to see our new flowers." the count said staring at the buds. He froze for a minute and would picture his mother and his 8 year old self treading the garden of the estate in the summer. His father, the Duke of York smiled as he watched his wife and son having the most cheerful conversation's. A butterfly would land on the count's finger. As the butterfly flew away, he heard running feet on the grass. He turned around and saw his mother bent over hacking a storm. The duke ran up to his wife and the count crying.

The moment drifted away and a tear escaped his left eye. Heph looked at his son and saw his sorrow. "Why don't you head back inside and get some rest. You're probably exhausted from all the work you've done." Heph said. The count stood up and walked back to the estate. As he walked back, the memory slowly started to disappear and he smiled once again. His mother has been dead for 5 years. From a young age he was taught politics first because he was fascinated by politics and Heph jumped at this opportunity to educate him since Heph wanted a dynasty of his own.

He approached the door of the estate and when he opened it he was horrified. He saw dead guards in the foyer with large blood stains on the wall. Men in silver and white military uniforms who didn't have time to let out a shot had stab wounds on their body. The count ran throughout the many rooms of the estate and saw not only dead guards but dead servants as well. Red stains covered every area of the estate. He was running down to the foyer, sweat pouring from his face, and the floorboards creapt with every impact made from his foot. As he made it back to the foyer, his hand was reaching for the door he was caught by surprise with a black sack placed over his head.

He was struggling to free himself from captivity but his captor was far stronger than he was. He was dragged all the way to the back door. He was then taken to the ground and felt a rope tie his hands sticking them to his back. He then heard a conversation between two people. Sounded like they can be in their late 30's "Oi! I got em."

"Can you be any louder mate, cause it's not like we in the middle of an armed complex."

"Wha'ever. So we going to get this job done?"

"Yeah. Jack, single the strike teams."

"Right boss."

Meanwhile, Prince Heph finished the journey around the garden but when he turned around he saw a guard running up to him. "Sir, we're under attack." he said as he was catching his breath. "By who?" Heph asked. "We're not sure sir but you must evacuate the premises immediately." the guard said. "No we need every man defending this location. Where are the invaders at this instant?"

"At the hedge garden sir."

"That means we still have the armory. Head back to your unit private I'll get some weapons and defend the estate."

"Yes Sir!" and with that the guard rushed away. Heph ran the 20 meter distance to the armory and barged in nearly breaking the hinges off. He grabbed a bayoneted musket as well as a few cartridges and rushed to the hedge garden. As he got closer and closer the gunshots grew louder and louder. He ran another 10 meters and found his men crouched behind a stone wall. "Sir what are you doing here! You need to evacuate before the estate is overrun."

"Don't be silly sergeant I'm not willing to throw my home away to these brigands"

"If that is what you desire my lord we'll try to protect you."

The vagabonds were attacking in full force and though they outnumbered the York forces they were sloppy as well. So with no structure of command they easily fell dead like lambs to the slaughter. Some of them chose to drop their guns and run. Heph wanted to go back to the estate and see if it was alright because these guys were just some sort of diversion force.

The battle waged on with the guards dominating the brigands. More and more guards kept pouring in, and with their supreme military discipline and tactics. The guards annihilated the brigands and the few who survived, retreated from the estate. The guards cheered. But not Heph.

He took some men with him to check the estate. He took 30 men with him facing the front of the building. He turned around and gave his men some orders. "Alright men there's probably more of those savages inside my home. We'll split into teams and sweep the house. Sgt. Foster take your men and secure the west wing. Sgt. Winters you'll secure the east. I'll take the front entrance. Sgt. Montgomery set up a perimeter and report anything suspicious upon sight. Okay you have your orders, let's move out!"

The York soldiers were putting themselves to work. Each squad leader had a total of 4 men and the perimeter had 18 men. Heph and his men had barged through the entrance of the estate and immediately noticed the bloody corpses lingering in the foyer. They looked around and were struck with horror, one of the soldiers actually vomited all over the floor. "Dear God...Alright men stay on high alert, there could be more brigands around here."

They scouted the entirety of the first floor and it was the same all over, dead bodies of guards and house workers, none of which were his son's body. They met up with Sgt. Foster and all the members of his squad. "Sorry milord but we couldn't find the count but there are bodies everywhere sir."

"We're in the same situation. Alright let's meet up with Winters maybe he found something."

"My lord." Heph and his men turned around and saw Sgt. Winters and two of his men carrying a middle aged man in a black outfit. "This is one of the brigands in the east wing who attacked the estate. I figured you might want to ask some questions for him. The two men dropped the brigand, Heph approached him, grabbed him by his collar, picked him up and put him against the wall and held his pistol up against his victim's chin. "Alright listen to me you wretched lowlife, tell me where you took my son and I might let you live."

"Heh heh...You're too late. Your son is already on the border...with Lancaster. Probably bleeding from his head." The brigand started laughing and Heph furiously pulled the trigger and let the body fall to the floor.

"Sir?"

"Assemble my staff, were going to the border."

* * *

A few meters away from the border with Lancaster. Heph and his staff of light dragons stampeded through a dense forest with Heph as the spearhead of the regiment who was dashing to Lancaster and rescue his son.

Soon, the cavalry emerged out of the forest and onto a field with hills just ahead of them. Heph extended his right arm out as a sign to stop the calvary. "Halt!" hollered a Col. Conners. "Sir, orders?" he asked the Prince of York.

"I'm leaving you in charge of the staff while I'm away. In case you're facing an unprecedented attack from Lancaster, form a square around the horses, we'll rush back once we here gunfire. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Heph and six riders dismounted and took the rifles from the saddle holsters of their horses.

They ascended up the hill, with tightened grips on their muskets. It got steeper once they got closer to the peak. As soon as they arrived at the top they were horrified by the sight. A body was laying on its back on the ground with a black sack on its head. Heph ran up to it with his heart pumping of stress wishing the body on the ground wasn't the person he thought it was. As he got closer to it, he noticed that was the body of a child wearing York government clothes. He knelt down in front of it, took of the sack and it was the face of Heph's son. The count looked as though he was be shot in his forehead, bursting through the brain, making it an instant kill.

Heph had his son in his arms, tears were rolling down his eyes and he was wailing into the sky. His men stood where they were so that their prince could have their time to mourn for his loss.

Suddenly they heard the ground rumbling beneath them and what they noticed in the distance were two Lancastrian Hussar regiments coming from the northern and southern flanks. One of Heph's men rushed behind him and put his hand on Heph's soldier. "Sir, the Lancastrians are nearing and they heavily outnumber us we have to get out of here." he urged.

Heph cried the last of his tears. "Alright let's get back to the regiment. Heph left his musket, picked up his son and rushed down the hill. He saw his staff dismounted and formed a square around the horses, firing on the hussars. Heph approached Col. Conners. "Conners, get everyone mounted we're getting out of here."

Conners turned to face Heph carrying his dead child "Dead God...I-I mean yes sir of course."

Heph rushed to his horse, he put his son on the back of his horse and mounted it and waited for everyone else to mount their horses.

As soon as everyone mounted their horse, they were dashing away from the hussars. But they were just as fast and drew closer and closer. The York cav could hear the sound of the hussars, their screams and the sounds of their horses stomping the earth. They were being chased through the dense forest that they once emerged from. Heph and his regiment were nearing further and further from the Hussars. And soon they were able to outrun them. And as soon they emerged from the forest on to York soil, they were met by two York line regiments. The cavalry made their way behind the line as their captains started shouting orders.

The first line of each regiment let off a volley once the hussars were in range knocking down a few Lancastrians and throwing the other horses in dissaray. The lines let off a second volley killing more hussars and then they retreated. He oh turned ad asked his staff "Who's responsible for calling these reinforcements?"

"I did sir."

Heph looked to his left as he heard the voice talk right next to him and it was Col. James Connors. "I predicted the Lancastrians would ambush us so I ordered for reinforcements before we departed."

"Nicely done colonel. Now I know I can count on you."

"What are your orders sir?"

"We'll head back to York. I have an assignment for you."

* * *

 **York, England March 24th 1791**

Conners and Heph were in the study hall of Heph's palace. "What is the assignment you had in mind sir?" Conners asked.

"Take a seat first."

Conners sat in a chair that was diagonally facing the desk.

"You're going to lead a raiding party on the Lancastrian city of Accrington. It is a large military base as well as a hevily populated city. Your orders are as follows, take an army to surround the city. Bombard it and make sure you leave no one alive. Civilians and military. You've also been promoted to general." Heph said leaning on the desk of the study hall.

Conners was overwhelmed at the moment. He was promoted to general and had to exterminate an entire city. "Sir a few questions."

"Make them quick." Heph said strictly.

"Why promote me?"

"I've seen your combat records. Forward Observation Officer during the Conquest of Brussels, promoted to captain of the 44th Field Artillery Batallion during the Italian campaign and then lead the 18th Artillery Division against the Kingdom of Malta. A master of artillery and on top of that you won countless battles. I felt you should get the promotion you deserve."

"I understand sir, my thanks. But sir I'm an artillery officer, I have no experience in commanding infantry or cavalry."

"Not to worry, General Thompson will be on the field with infantry support, cavalry won't be necessary. This is a night raid."

"Final question sir, why would we want to bombard a city with a heavy population? Doesn't that seem a bit too far of revenge for your son?"

Heph's expression changed to pain and frustration and slowly approached the general. "My son was the entire world to me ever since he was born and he meant even more when my wife died. As of right now I have nothing left to lose not even my morality." Heph furiously said and now inches from the new general.

Conners was facing the prince and he was sweating and he was making nervous hand gestures. "I-I see sir...I'm just concerned for you is all. You seem to be o-o-overreacting."

Heph swiftly grabbed his sword from his sheate and brought it to the general's neck and quietly and rageful he spoke. "Listen carefully James. You will never question me again and you will comply with your orders. And if you don't, you will be met with dire consequences. Do we understand each other?"

Quietly and clearly Conners replied, "Y-yes sir."

Heph put his sword away and his tone slightly lightened. "Good. You'll meet with the garrison at Leeds. Surround the city with demi-cannons and burn everyone there. Have your infantry cover all roads heading towards the countryside and fire at anyone who tries to leave."

Conners was still didn't like the orders he was given but at the same time he didn't want silver to be the last color he saw. "Understood sir." he said calmly.

"Excellent, dismissed."

Heph turned diverted his attention to finding a good book to read and Conners left the study hall.

* * *

 **1km from Accrington**

General Thompson was in the strategy tent going over the battle plans with his officers. "...and Lt. Colonel Faulkner you will make sure the the 78th and 79th are on the hill to pick off any civilians just in case any try to flee south of the city.

The officers leave the tent and General Conners was waiting right outside. Once all the officers left he entered the tent and saw Thompson looking at the map. "Are the preparations complete?" Thompson asked

"Yes, all the civilians and military were able to evacuate just in time. The entire city is deserted. No one of the army knows, the secret's safe with us."

"Good, our lord as gone mad ordering the mass murder of an entire city."

"After this is over we must give ourselves to Prince SaphirePhoenix."

"Agreed."

What the two officers didn't realize was that outside the tent was a sentry and he heard the entire conversation. So he made his way to the stables where he saw no one guarding it. He took a horse and rode as quick as he can to York.

When night hit the York army was positioned accordingly. Artillery placed on the hills surrounding every direction and every line regiment covering every road. On the east end of the city Conners was standing next to one of the commanding officers of an artillery division. "Major? Fire when ready."

"Yes sir. Men, Load cannons...Aim...Fire!"

As one cannon fired, a domino effect of cannons began firing on the city. Buildings were crumbling causing some minor tremors in the ground.

The booming sound of the cannons cracked randomly all around the city. York soldiers were standing, eager to fire their weapons, but they saw no one, not even a stray dog.

Then the city caught fire. It was at this point that the soldiers were just sitting on the ground, some trying to talk over the sound of the cannons.

~Several Hours Later~

By morning, Accrington was reduced to ash, nonexistent at this point. Thompson and Conners were on the hill overlooking the city.

"Can't believe our lord would ask for this sort of thing." Thompson commented

"He's gone insane, York will fall under his leadership. When do we leave?" Conners asked.

"We should leave now, I've already asked my second in command to look after the army."

Suddenly a York lieutenant rushed to the two generals. "Sirs, our lord and his staff have arrived."

The generals turned and they saw their prince walk down on his horse with his staff. The generals walked up to meet him. The two kneeled and bowed their heads. "My lord. To what do we owe the pleasure."

The two looked up at him and saw a faraway look in his eyes. After a twenty second pause he answered, "You two have failed me for the last time." He pulled out two flintlocks and shot them both dead.

"Colonel?" Heph asked to his adjacent staff member

"My lord?"

"Tell the army I'm taking command we're getting out of here."

"But sir shouldn't we pursue the Lancastrians?"

"No, they'll probably be waiting for us with reinforcements. Don't want to waste our strength."

"Very well. I'll inform the army immediately."


End file.
